


Wake Up Alarm

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno nunca mais se acostumaria a ser despertado de qualquer outra forma. (escrita em abril/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Karun é um slasher de marca maior, é o que tenho a dizer. XD
> 
> Fic inspirada em um Q&A publicado em abril de 2011 na revista F1 Racing. Afora isso, nada nesta fic aconteceu realmente e tudo é fruto da minha imaginação.

Karun sempre despertava primeiro. Não sabia explicar bem o porquê disso; chegava determinada hora da manhã, naquelas primeiras horas em que o sol ainda se fazia preguiçoso e começava o lento estender dos raios sobre o céu claro, e algo saltava dentro de si, rápido e incontrolável como uma mola retesada por muito tempo. O sono desaparecia de pronto, os olhos se abriam despertos, e pronto: estava acordado. 

Fora assim desde que era criança, e o que fazia logo em seguida evidentemente mudou conforme o passar dos anos: desenhava, brincava, lia, assistia corridas dos anos anteriores, fazia exercícios físicos, se preparava para disputar seus próprios desafios na pista. Era simples: aproveitava o tempo livre e toda aquela disposição ansiosa e cheia de urgência para se ocupar com as coisas as quais realmente se importava.

Agora, no entanto, ele levantava, descia as escadas do flat em silêncio e, revirava os armários da cozinha de Bruno atrás da cafeteira que insistia em ser guardada onde não deveria.

Era a rotina com a qual se sentia cada vez mais confortável.

Prepararia o café da manhã sem pressa, com um esmero que dedicava a poucas outras atividades em seu dia a dia, com todo o cuidado que pudesse conferir a algo tão simples e que se tornara parte tão integrante das suas manhãs. Deixava que Bruno descansasse o quanto quisesse, especialmente em um domingo preguiçoso e livre de preocupações como aquele, e se entretia facilmente com a pequena confusão de potes e pacotes e garrafas sobre a pia de mármore.

Deixava o café fervendo enquanto preparava um pouco de suco de laranja, fazia torradas e esquentava muffins, abria as gavetas em busca de colheres e os armários em busca de canecas e pratos. Tudo já lhe era tão familiar que era quase como se fosse capaz de repetir aquelas ações perfeitamente mesmo com os olhos fechados; como se ensaiasse dia a dia uma dança delicada demais para ser conduzida em qualquer outro momento do dia e preciosa demais para ser levada de qualquer jeito.

Ensaiava uma dança cheia de afeição e intimidade, embalada pelo silêncio e por uma sensação de tranqüilidade luminosa que enchia seu peito da mais pura e simples fascinação. Ensaiava mesmo que não precisasse mais ensaiar; ensaiava pelo prazer de aperfeiçoar ainda mais o que já era natural feito respirar.

Seu ensaio se interiorizava, se tornava inconsciente, e por isso sorria.

Despejou um bom tanto de café dentro das duas canecas, ajeitou tudo da forma  
que lhe pareceu mais conveniente na bandeja e refez o mesmo trajeto escadaria acima. Colocava pé ante pé cuidadosamente, como sempre, e cada passo era revestido de um sentimento não mais neutro ou imperceptível; nunca fora capaz de negá-lo inteiramente, mas se via cada vez mais inundado dele e das conseqüências que lhes eram trazidas. Era, realmente, o sentimento que o movia adiante, atravessando o corredor até chegar onde realmente queria estar; era o sentimento que o impulsionava enquanto equilibrava a bandeja com uma mão e forçava o trinco para baixo com a outra.

Era um sentimento com o qual já não conseguia mais sobreviver.

Abriu a porta bem devagar. A luz do sol se derramava por todo o quarto, mesmo filtrada pelas cortinas cerradas. Bruno ainda dormia placidamente, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro branco, os cabelos negros desarrumados, a respiração tão tranqüila que Karun nem mesmo cogitou qualquer reação que não envolvesse o sorriso que lhe aflorou aos lábios. Entrou quietamente, e tudo prosseguia como o esperado, dentro da dança fácil que as pernas e os músculos e o coração ensaiaram tão perfeitamente desde o primeiro momento em que vira Bruno; do mesmo jeito firme que essa dança tomara conta de seus dias e noites.

Descansou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e se aproximou do outro ainda adormecido. Deixou os dedos correrem pelos cachos intermináveis, os movimentos certos de quem conhece o detalhe mais ínfimo de si mesmo e do outro e sabe atingi-lo com precisão; os dedos então escorregavam para a barba por fazer e seguravam o queixo de leve para o próximo ato. Pois já sabia de tudo e sabia o que fazer; sabia dos beijos que começaria a distribuir, primeiro em uma das têmporas e depois atrás da mesma orelha, e depois, um deslize o levava até o ombro descoberto cuja constelação de sardas começada ali era uma constante ameaça de perdição antecipada. No entanto, resistia a essa atração – o ensaio lhe dera a confiança necessária para fazê-lo – e retornava.

Traçava o caminho que bem entendia sobre a pele branca com dedos e lábios; havia o ensaio, realmente, mas este era flexível o suficiente para que improvisasse, para que aquele despertar fosse tão límpido e livre de erros quanto os de antes. Era flexível o suficiente para que Bruno estremecesse em um arrepio sonolento, levantado pela leveza da luz do dia e daquele despertar, e flexível o suficiente para que os lábios dele tremessem desejosos do único beijo que ainda faltava para o movimento final.

Os dedos se entrelaçaram suaves, um último floreio, e os lábios seguiram a deixa com a certeza aliviada de que os passos permaneciam os mesmos.

\- Eu fiz o café.

Bruno levantou uma sobrancelha preguiçosa. O repouso, antes profundo, agora se insinuava tímido por todo o corpo, mas não deixava de sorrir por um instante enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para se sentar ao lado do outro na cama e recebia uma das canecas fumegantes. 

\- Está ótimo.

Ainda não experimentara o líquido negro ou qualquer outra coisa que Karun preparara, mas dificilmente encontraria digno de reclamação ou que impedisse sua apreciação. Qualquer coisa que o outro tocasse instantaneamente se tornava preciosa em seus olhos, um sinal confortante de que alguém se importava na vastidão daquele mundo onde viviam perdidos.

\- Na verdade, tinha pensado em fazer chá, só para variar um pouco. – Karun sorriu. – Mas não encontrei chaleira alguma na cozinha.

\- Deve ser porque não tenho uma chaleira. – Bruno replicou, divertido, estreitando ainda mais a curta distância entre eles. – Ou nem mesmo chá. Mas podemos providenciar a próxima vez que formos ao supermercado.

\- Duvido que você se lembre do chá e da chaleira.

\- Duvida, é?

Karun piscou, mais um código dentre tantos outros que diziam respeito ao ritmo da rotina deles, ao mover próprio e cadenciado de um dia-a-dia cada vez mais infinito e dilatado, ao crescer e expandir de uma vida a dois sem aflição ou machucado. O código próprio deles; o código que denotava o início de nova dança, tão sem pressa e tão destemida como se fora a primeira vez.

Bruno fechou os olhos e beijou-o novamente.

Nunca mais se acostumaria a ser despertado de qualquer outra forma.


End file.
